Tingles
by PadawanGirl
Summary: Astrid hears something through Hiccup's bedroom door which leads to a misunderstanding. modern AU one-shot Hiccup/Astrid


**So, I decided just to type this up while it's still fresh in my mind. Had this idea the other night when I was watching youtube videos. I kind of view this as a random one-shot that would fit in the universe of my modern AU story I'm working on at the moment.**

* * *

Astrid was just reaching up to knock on Hiccup's door when she heard a groan from inside. She leaned closer, pressing her ear to the surface and listened. A few seconds later she heard him softly moan "oh god." She pursed her lips, turning the handle and barging into her boyfriend's room.

The sound of a laptop slamming closed greeted her as Hiccup scrambled to straighten up from his spot on the bed, his face flushed deeply. "Astrid!" he cried, yanking the earbuds from his ears.

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest and cocked her hip out to the side. "Really, Hiccup?" she smoldered.

Hiccup flushed deeper. "I-It's not what it looks like, I swear," he stuttered.

She glanced him up and down. He was fully clothed and he didn't seem to be _excited._ But he had slammed his computer closed awful fast. She simply raised an eyebrow at him. "Then show me what you were looking at."

"S-See, Astrid, I need to explain-"

Rolling her eyes, she strode forward and yanked the laptop from his hands, flipping it back open-

"Astrid!"

-to see a video of a woman with her arms outstretched like she was doing something above the camera. The camera remained stationary, showing a tshirt of a University Astrid had never heard of, while the woman continued to move her hands just above the screen. The title below the video read ASMR Scalp Massage Roleplay.

Astrid stared at the screen, completely confused. "What the fuck is this?" she asked.

Hiccup reached out for the laptop but let his hands fall when she made no move to return it. "It's an ASMR video," he replied, as if that explained everything.

Astrid stared at him instead. "A what?"

"ASMR. It…" Hiccup sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It's hard to explain. There's certain things that trigger this… tingling, in my head, that feels amazing."

Astrid shoved the laptop back in his hands, nose crinkled up. "This_ arouses_ you?"

Hiccup quickly placed the laptop on the mattress beside him, turning to face her. "No! Not like that! It's… It's _relaxing._"

Astrid crossed her arms over her chest again, still staring at him with confusion. "I don't get it."

Hiccup chewed on his bottom lip. "I told you it's hard to explain. Certain things, like, uh, the sound of plastic crinkling, or someone tracing a detailed pattern, o-or someone touching my hair-" Hiccup motioned to the video still running on the screen. "-it gives me this sensation… kind of like goosebumps on my brain, that… I don't know, it just feels wonderful and relaxing. I-I watch them when I can't sleep or if I have a headache." He rubbed at his forehead again, wincing.

Astrid tilted her head to the side, still not quite understanding. "But it's a video, she can't actually touch your hair," she said, still puzzled.

"I know," nodded Hiccup. "But even just the visual of it can trig…" He glanced up at Astrid, his face falling. "None of this is making any sense, is it?"

"Not really." Astrid sat down beside him on the bed as Hiccup closed the video, shutting his laptop again. "Wouldn't someone physically touching your hair be more relaxing?"

"Well, yeah," said Hiccup, staring down at his hands in his lap. "The videos can be powerful triggers, but sometimes the actual act is even more power-_oh._" Hiccup froze as Astrid's fingers stroked through his hair.

"Like this?" she asked, running her fingers through the auburn locks, applying gentle pressure to his scalp.

Hiccup nodded slightly as his eyes drifted closed. Astrid leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the spot on his forehead he'd been massaging before pulling his head back to rest on her shoulder. He shifted until he was leaning against her, his head sagging further against her shoulder as her fingers danced through his hair, an occasional gentle shudder running the length of his body.

"So," started Hiccup, his voice heavy and sleepy. "You're not mad about the video?"

Astrid shook her head. "I still don't completely understand how some girl petting a camera can help you relax. But as long as her shirt stays on, you can watch all the weird videos you want." She traced one finger down across his face and Hiccup shuddered stronger with a little moan. She repeated the action, earning another shiver. "How's your headache?"

"Better," croaked Hiccup, wrapping his arms around her middle. "Better than a video," he added in a mutter.

Astrid smirked. "And don't you forget it," she added in a suggestive tone, pressing another kiss to the top of his head, still trailing her fingers through his hair and across his face.

Hiccup was too relaxed to even utter a comeback.

"But, you know, you can always just ask me if you need a scalp massage," said Astrid, her fingers never ceasing their movement.

"Deal," breathed Hiccup.

* * *

**Okay, so before you all look at me like I'm a total nutjob, ASMR is a real thing. I experience it. ASMR stands for Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response. I don't understand exactly how it all works, there isn't actually much research on it at all. But the line about feeling like goosebumps in my brain is exactly what I typed into the google search bar a few years ago to see if I could better understand this phenomenon I experience. Ever since I was little, certain things gave me this tingly feeling in my head and down my spine. My mom used to trace her fingers over my face when she was tucking me into bed at night. Women singing and holding very high notes does it. Watching someone massage someone's shoulders. Things such as that. If you have ever experienced something like this and you never really understood why or found anyone else who understood what you meant, I suggest you go to youtube and type in ASMR triggers. There are several channels devoted to helping people find their triggers and helping you relax. Because it really does, help you relax and help you sleep.**

**But the reason I had the inspiration to write this is, one thing I have noticed in watching ASMR videos is many of the creators have a strong artistic talents. I'm sure not everyone who experiences ASMR is an artist of some media or another, but I have noticed that many artist seem to experience it. And since Hiccup is one with artistic talent, my mind decided to make the leap that he would be someone to experience ASMR.**

**Anyway, it was fun spreading some more awareness about ASMR. As I said, I'm not in any way an expert on the subject, so if you are curious about learning more, google away. I wish there was more research about it. But there are several ASMRtists on youtube who have videos that explain it better. I just enjoy watching the videos and then going to sleep. :)**

**Review if the urge strikes you. Thank you.**


End file.
